Kim Jaejoong
by Fu Dan Shi
Summary: Aku merindukannya, merindukan senyumnya. Tawanya yang selalu ceria, tatapan mata musangnya yang membuatnya semua orang menjerit histeris. Ya, aku sangat merindukannya. Tapi, apa aku masih bisa kembali bersamanya? Bahkan bertemu dengannya?


Kim JaeJoong…

By Dan Konosuke

Disclaimer : Beri tahu saya siapa pemilik fanfict ini?

Summary : Aku merindukannya, merindukan senyumnya. Tawanya yang selalu ceria, tatapan mata musangnya yang membuatnya semua orang menjerit histeris. Ya, aku sangat merindukannya. Tapi, apa aku masih bisa kembali bersamanya? Bahkan bertemu dengannya bagiku hanya khayalan.

Kim JaeJoong..

_Aku merindukannya, merindukan senyumnya. Tawanya yang selalu ceria, tatapan mata musangnya yang membuatnya semua orang menjerit histeris. Ya, aku sangat merindukannya. Tapi, apa aku masih bisa kembali bersamanya? Bahkan bertemu dengannya bagiku hanya khayalan._

_Aku… Merindukanmu Jung YunHo._

"Chunnie-ah, Jae Hyung masih mengurung diri di kamarnya." Seorang pria dengana suara lumba-lumba yang lebih di kenal dengan Kim Junsu memandang gelisah pada pintu yang tertutup. Orang yang di panggilnya Chunnie atau Park Yoochun hanya menghela nafas tanpa menanggapi ucapan Junsu.

Yoochun memeluk Junsu, hanya itu yang bisa di lakukannya untuk menenangkan magnae . Tunggu? Magnae? Yah, Kim Junsu seorang magnae di antara mereka bertiga. Kalau dulu mereka berlima, sekarang mereka hanya bertiga.

"Changmin-ah, kau sedang apa?" Ucap Junsu lirih. Perlahanair matanya jatuh dengan sendirinya. Junsu melepaskan pelukan Yoochun dan berjalan perlahan ke kamar Jaejoong yang terus dan terus tertutup.

"Jaejoong Hyung, tidak ingin makan siang? Aku membeli makanan di luar. Ayo kita makan Hyung." Kata Junsu tanpa mengetuk pintu kamar JaeJoong. Tidak ada jawaban atas pertanyaan Junsu. Tetap saja pintu itu tak terbuka.

Kim Jaejoong..

_Apa kau juga merindukanku? Apa kau masih mengingatku? Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak ikut keluar dari SM mengikutiku? Apa kau takut kau akan menderita saat bersamaku?_

_Jung Yunho._

_Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak bisa terus bertahan menahan rasa sakit. Aku butuh keadilan, aku ingin diriku._

_Changminnie.._

_Kau magnae di TVXQ, kau yang selalu membuatku marah, tapi kau juga yang membuatku tersenyum dan menyayangimu. Dongsaeng, Bogoshippo._

_._

_._

Pria dengan wajah cantik itu berjalan pelan menusuri langkah. Hari sudah malam, tapi tetap tak mengurangi mobil yang berlalu-lalang. Pria itu berhenti dibawah lampu neon, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di tiang lampu neon.

Kim JaeJoong..

_Kebersamaan kita, aku merindukannya. Kapankah TVXQ bisa kembali berlima. Apakah bisa? Huh, menyedihkan. Apa aku yang terlalu bermimpi agar TVXQ kembali? Tidak ada lagi TVXQ, hanya U-know dan Max Changmin. Hanya kalian, hanya berdua._

Pria itu memasangkan earphone di telinganya, dia menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan memakai jaket dengan penutup kepala. Sebuah lagu yang dinyanyikandengan penuh semangat tapi memiliki makna yang sangat berarti. Lagu yang membuatnya tersenyum.

U-know & Max Changmin TVXQ – Why (Keep Your Head Down)

Kim JaeJoong..

_Kupikir kalian tidak bisa bernyanyi tanpa kami. Ternyata salah, kau hebat. Kau memang sempurna Jung Yunho. TVXQ tidak pernah salah memiliki leader sepertimu, meski akhirnya TVXQ tidak ada lagi. Kau memang pria yang hebat._

_Apa kau masih memanggilku dengan 'BooJae'. Apa kau masih suka memujiku dengan mengatakan dirku cantik? Apa kau masih ingat itu?_

_Jung Yunho, aku berharap TVXQ akan kembalbukan berdua, tapi kita berlima. Kau, aku, Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin. Kita berlima, di panggung yang sama, menyanyikan lagu yang sama. Kita berlima, bersama kebersamaan kita._

_Jung Yunho, saranghae. Bogoshippo._

Pria itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Setetes air jatuh ke tanah saat ia melangkah, air yang mengalir di pipinya. Tapi senyum terbentuk di bibirnya yang merah.

.

.

Dan akhirnya, semua selesai. Kupikir aku akan menangis, tapi aku tahu sesuatu. Aku, bisa menangis untuk TVXQ, tapi aku juga bisa tersenyum untuk TVXQ. Aku, berharapa TVXQ akan kembali lagi. Kembali berlima, bersama-sama seperti dulu. Semoga…

The End

God, please make TVXQ come back.


End file.
